From the onset of the automobile age, hobbyists and mechanics have sought to personalize their vehicles. Traditionally, automotive manufacturers warehoused parts for repairing currently supported product lines. As product lines became obsolete, aftermarket industries arose to meet the demands of on-the-road and collector's vehicles. In addition, highly modified vehicles became popular as speed and handling became more important to owners.
Conventional aftermarket modifications were, of necessity, highly specific to a particular product line. For example, some multiply dependent components such as suspension components were not readily available since the cost of development to assure compatibility remained high. In some examples, extension modification to stock parts was required to the extent that returning to an original configuration was difficult or impossible. As such, highly modified vehicles became “one-off” and “one-way” propositions. In addition, because the costs for such modifications were high and could not be amortized over a period of time, these types of modifications remained out of reach of the average hobbyist. As such, modular suspension systems are presented herein.